Iced Mochas and Muffins
by NerdyGerl
Summary: My entry into the Bonesology "Comparing Notes" Challenge.  A little mother/daughter moment with our favorite forensic pathologist.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but I am obsessed.

Author's Note: So, here's my entry into the Bonesology challenge. I wanted to do something that we haven't seen yet, and this conversation popped into my head. I've been in a bit of a writing rut, so hopefully this will get me back on track. Enjoy.

Iced Mochas and Muffins

"So you've got everything that you need?" Cam called to her daughter as she closed the trunk of the car, again.

"Yes, Cam. I've got everything that I need. Really, I do." Michelle tossed a filled laundry basket into the back seat of the already crowded car and sighed. It felt like she had been packing for weeks, and she was excited to get on the road.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you? You know I love New York City. The shopping, the shows, the celebrity-stalking."

Michelle smiled, "I know you love it. And I promise that I'll invite you up soon. I just want to get settled, make everything my own, get going at my job before you come up. And its going to be crowded enough with three roommates, I don't think there will be room for one more body in this place, right now."

Cam pressed a closed fist to her mouth, forcefully keeping down the protests and warnings that she wanted to pass onto the the girl that she had taken into her home, and into her heart. Michelle was jangling her keys, ready to get going, but something held her back. Cam was not a perfect parent, but she tried so hard, and she had given Michelle so much. All of a sudden, the independent young woman wasn't feeling so independent.

Michelle put the keys back in her purse, "You want to come with me to our place? Grab one last iced mocha and split a double chocolate muffin before I go? I could use some caffeine and sugar for the road. My treat?"

Cam smiled as she unclenched her fist and stepped to the front of the car. "I think I can make the time to share a muffin."

The two woman soon found themselves sitting at a sunny corner of their favorite café, sipping their drinks and digging into the enormous rich muffin, chatting animatedly about the people that strolled by the window. When Michelle had first come to live with Cam they had floated through Cam's place as strangers. They would both try to start a conversation and end up staring at each other, Michelle feeling awkward and Cam feeling inadequate. They had both felt such pressure to make two practical strangers into a family again.

And one sunny Saturday morning, Michelle claimed that she needed chocolate and caffeine and as Cam had run out of both of those items now that two people were consuming them instead of one. They had ended up at this little café, sitting quietly as people bustled about town. Eventually, Michelle commented on a passing woman's Prada bag as Cam had drooled over the woman's Manolo Blahniks and suddenly they were two friends chatting over coffee. The pressure was off, and they spent hours sipping drinks and making up stories about the strangers that passed by. Adjustments were made easier after that day, and the two woman often returned to the little café often to chat and laugh and relieve the pressures that still built up on occasion.

Cam was still picking at the muffin when Michelle let out an excited squeal, causing several patrons to look up from their drinks. Michelle's hand was pressed to the window and her face was getting dangerously close to being squished against the glass. "That woman has a Birkin Bag, Cam. I swear to God."

Cam's own face lit up, although she managed to keep slightly more decorum as she too ogled the bag. Michelle continued to follow the purse with her eyes until the woman disappeared around the corner. "I never thought that I'd see one in person. Owning one is now at the top of my list."

Cam's mouth twitched. "Top of your list?"

"The list of things that I have to have, or do before I die."

"Oh, a bucket list!"

Michelle closed her eyes and shook her head. "OK, you can never let Paul pick your movies again. He has terrible taste."

Cam smiled over a sip of her iced mocha. "Hey, I kind of enjoyed that film. Sort of. OK, I fell asleep halfway through, but that was a long week, I was exhausted."

Michelle nodded and dove for the last bite of muffin. "Yeah, I've crossed off a bunch of things this year. Graduated high school, visited Rome, signed a lease for my first ever apartment in New York City, and I'm just getting started."

Cam ordered another round of drinks from their favorite barista as she stopped by to check on them and looked at the girl. "So what else is on your list?"

"Go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras, Rio for Carnival, oh meet my very own Aragorn in New Zealand."

Cam frowned over the empty wrapper, now devoid of chocolate. "So anything other than parties and boys on that list?"

"And excluding a shopping spree in Paris?"

Cam nodded, "Right, how could I forget? Anything other than boys, parties, and clothes?"

Michelle sobered, "Well, the point of the bucket list is all of the crazy things, but I've got serious stuff on my list too."

"Like?" Cam prompted.

Michelle took a long drag from her newly delivered coffee. "Get into a good college _on my own_, find something that I love to do, something that I'm good at, something that makes a difference. You know, like I see you do everyday."

"Like me?"

"Of course like you. I see how hard you work at everything you do. I know that it's been tough for you these past few months, with Vincent dying, and your ex-boyfriend knocking up Dr. Brennan." Cam choked on her mocha, she had never told Michelle that Booth was an ex, but the girl ignored the reaction and continued speaking. "But honestly, Cam, I know how much you love your job. How much you care about the victims, I mean, I don't think I could handle the blood and guts like you do, but I want what you have. A purpose."

Cam's eyes grew a bit misty. She was going to miss that girl, so so much.

Michelle smiled and attempted to lighten the mood. "I also wouldn't mind walking the red carpet at a movie premier in Hollywood. I photograph very well."

"Oh, that one I can actually help with." Michelle blinked and Cam grinned. "One of Dr. Brennan's books was optioned into a movie. Finally finished production. She was invited to the premier, she has no interest in going, but she told us all that we could attend if we want to. Angela is dying to go, so Hodgins will tag along and Daisy actually fainted when Dr. Brennan extended the invitation, so I think she's in. So, we'll have company if you want to go."

Michelle squealed again. "Yes, yes, I want to. I want to. When do we leave?"

"I'll get you the details. Not for a few months."

"And when you come to visit me, we can go dress shopping! We can have our own spree. It'll be so much fun. Dress, bag, shoes, oh and the jewelry."

"So when I come to visit you, I'll have to remember the credit cards."

Michelle grinned. "You know it."

Cam leaned forward in her chair. "Only if you promise me never to talk to Felicia again about Booth. Never again."

Michelle's mouth gaped. "How did you know?" Cam didn't dignify that question with an answer, but the girl was distracted by the vibrating of the phone. Michelle pulled out her buzzing phone and sent out a quick text. "We should get going. Dani is wondering if I'm on the road yet."

Cam nodded as she rose to pay the tab. Michelle cut her off. "I said my treat, Cam. Least I can do now that I've been promised a shopping spree for a movie premier."

Cam placed her wallet back in her bag and slung an arm around Michelle's shoulder. "Let's get you on the road kid."

They strolled back home, soaking up the late summer sun in a comfortable silence. It was Michelle who broke it. "So, Cam, what is on your bucket list? You've got to have one."

"I'd like to see Machu Pichu. Just don't tell Dr. Brennan, she'll lecture me out of enjoying the trip." Michelle laughed. "I also wouldn't mind finding my own personal Aragorn in New Zealand, there might be one for each of us."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. I've got my dream job, my family, a pretty kick-ass daughter, an intelligent boyfriend who showers me with flowers. And the rest, well it's..."

"Clothes and shoes?"

Cam winked at the girl. "You know me so well."

"Yeah, I do."

They soon reached their home and Michelle made one last trip through her room. She grabbed her last box, containing a carefully wrapped salt-shaker. Too soon, she was back at her car, saying good-bye to the woman who had made such a difference in her life.

Cam looked once more at the car. "You sure you don't want me to store it here? It's impractical in the city. You can drive us up, I'll bring it back."

Michelle reminded her of budgets and decisions that they had made long ago. She and the car would be fine. The girl placed her box gently in the passenger seat of her car and turned to Cam. "I guess this is really it. I'll call you when I get there. And we'll make plans for a weekend together soon."

"Drive safe."

"I will." The girl turned to her opened her car door, but paused before getting in. "Cam, there's one other thing on my bucket list."

"Really?"

"Have my Mom walk me down the aisle someday."

Cam grabbed the girl in a tight hug and found herself wiping at both of their cheeks. The day that Michelle entered into her home, Cam had had no idea how hard it would be for her to watch Michelle walk away. She squeezed just a bit tighter. Finally, she let Michelle go. The girl smiled, "You know, in the distant, distant future." Cam laughed and wiped away one last tear.

"I love you, Michelle."

Michelle reached for one more tight hug. "Love you too, Cam." Finally, the girl let go and she got in her car, turned over the ignition and backed out of the driveway. Cam waved until she could no longer see the car as it made its way down the street. Cam wiped away yet another stray tear and went back into her house. She'd be fine, and so would Michelle.

Cam let herself back into her house, maybe she'd give her sister a call. Felicia was going to be so jealous.


End file.
